Remnant RBRN
by Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA
Summary: Blaine Whitaker is rebirthed into the world of RWBY 8 years before canon. He meets Roman Torchwick and Neo and decides to join them on their quest to become criminal masterminds. Then the fateful day at Dust till Dawn occurs, but things don't go the way they were supposed to. Blaine, Neo, and Roman must now prepare themselves for the curveball that is Ruby.
1. Chapter 1: Okay, Jim Belushi, Why Not?

Welp, time to rewrite some shitty story. Oh! For those wondering, most of, if not the rest of this story will be in the third person. I just felt like doing first person for the introduction. To those questioning, yes the Rosewick Pairing ain't just for show. It will be happening...just not anytime soon. Think after chapter ten. Anyways, have a good day/night-Poison

Chapter One

Pov:?

Filing these papers has always been annoying. Being the secretary of the big guy sounded nice and all, but really since nobody visited him directly, it was just filing papers 24/7. My fun ended when my life ended, but not when my consciousness ended. People think that when you die, one thing happens. That is incorrect, whatever happens to you is up to what you believe in. You could be stuck in hell, or you could be stuck in purgatory. I have seen it all throughout my however years of service to the big man/woman/whatever the fuck. The least common is rebirth. Most people just cannot accept that you could be reincarnated after you die. A subset of that is reincarnated in a fictional world. Even to me that just sounds crazy, which is weird because I have seen it happen. Hell, it's happened at least 200 times, but it's still crazy that people actually believe that.

Imagine my surprise when I see a new schmuck who got reincarnated into the world of RWBY. Dumbass, can't even choose a good fictional world. I look at his file a little longer, his reincarnation is scheduled in a few minutes. Hrmmm….

Pov:?

Well shit. I guess I'm done for is what I would say if I was not in excruciating pain. Turns out the pain of being run over by a truck carries over. I call bullshit, bad enough I die. I guess I have to wait for whatever.

I see a light out of the corner of my eye. I turn and see… Jim Belushi? "Jim Belushi? Is that you? Did you travel here to hide from the fact that you-" I started

"Were in Hoodwinked?" Jim finished. He seems to think for a moment, then he starts to chuckle "My form is whatever, or whoever, you think the grim reaper is. Your grim reaper is Jim Belushi?" Forget chuckling, the guy is laughing now.

"Hey! I can't have the weirdest one...can I?" I asked, unsure now.

"No, don't worry, some fatass had Jessica Rabbit as his grim reaper. Got that fuckwad in and out of here as fast as I could. On another note, Jeb Bush is our record holder with 27 people seeing him as the grim reaper. That is beside the point...anyway!" Jim said clapping his hands together "You are now dead."

I just blankly stare at him for a while. I may have joked about it before, but I never really recognized it. I was dead.

"Now don't you worry friend, because I have a deal for ya!" He said "It says in your file that you are to be reincarnated into the world of RWBY. I think that's a little underwhelming but hey, that's just me. Being reincarnated means you go to a copy of the world up until you get there. After you get there, your choices might change some things. For example, if you slept on a bench one night, Yang might meet Cinder Fall when she's 16 without knowing who she is." Jim said.

"How old am I going to be when I get there?" I asked him

"That depends entirely on you. If you want to be thirty-seven one-hundred years before canon, you can. If you want to be seventy-eight two years after canon, you can. It's up to you." Jim replied.

"...How old would I have to be to get into Beacon without bullshit?"

"Seventeen" Jim replied.

"...I would like eight years of lee-way to just learn about my new home. I also need to research the shit that would be normal for everyone else. If I started eight years before Ruby fought Roman, and get into Beacon soon after that, I would be...nine. I would like to be nine years old when I get to Remnant."

Jim nods "I can do that." He then materializes some folder out of thin air "Now, you have to decide what you want to look like." He materializes a pen too "Now, do you have any idea what you want to look like?"

I thought for a little bit. I decided I might as well make myself look nothing like I look now. I have always like the Majors design, I really loved that coat.

"Can you make me look like the Major from Hellsing? If not, I really want the coat." I told him. He nodded and scribbled some stuff down. "I'm not a Nazi, he just has a cool design."

"I never said you were a Nazi. How tall would you like to be at seventeen?" Jim asked.

"Like... Five-ten."

"Your weight will depend entirely on you, so I can't do anything about it… How strong would you like to be?"

"Make it depend on how hard I work. If I'm going to be a farmer, I don't need to be able to fight Cinder. If I am very involved in the main story, I'm going to study and train hard. I should be able to get stronger." I reply.

"Sounds fair...you sure you don't want to be OP?" Jim said as he raised his brow.

"Eh, I mean, this is my new life. If I want to be an average person, don't need to be OP. I'm sure that if I do meet, like, Hazel this will be a pain in the ass later, but it's not later, it's now." I said.

"Okay. We have a few minutes before you have to go. What exactly do you want to do?" Jim asks me.

"...What I want to do is go with whatever is thrown at me. If I meet Cinder, I'll go with her. If I meet Ozpin, I'll go to Beacon. It really depends on whoever I meet. If I don't meet anybody, I might just open a restaurant or something like that." I said back.

"So...no big plans?"

"Not really." I said.

"Well, your time is almost up. You will get basic information about Remnant, but nothing too deep. You will also know about characters until volume four, but only basic information. Your memories of canon itself will go up to volume four, but it will take time for them to come back completely. Also, your memories of your past life will be erased" Jim said to me.

A white glow began to envelop the area around us. I had a couple of seconds to think about this.

"Wait!" I yell at Jim "Will I remember this conversation?"

"...You might remember half."

"Then why the fuck tell me?" I yelled back.

He chuckles "It ain't for you." He turns around and waves as he walks away.

The white glow begins to envelop me completely. I feel a sharp pain in my skull as my memories of my past life are wiped away from me. My last thought was that this was fucking so not worth it.

.

.

.

I wake up with a splitting headache. I can't remember anything...wait…

Pain goes through my head once again as I remember a conversation with some guy named Jim. I'm in a new world where people have superpowers and fight monsters. A few dozen people and their personalities flow into my brain. I also know that I was reincarnated from...somewhere….Fuck! This hurts...So much. I just lay still for a few moments, regaining my wits.

I take a breath out my nose. I figure there's no time like the present and attempt to get up. I get about a foot off the ground before I headbutt something and head straight back to the earth.

My eyes snap open, and staring right back at me, are two eyes that are different colors. One brown, the other pink.

"Oh...Shit…."

Well, I hope you liked this mostly rewritten first chapter. I kept the beginning exactly the same because I thought they were good enough.

Here is what Blaine knows right now

-knows some characters in the RWBY storyline

-Knows basic knowledge about how Remnant works.

-Knows his name

-About half his conversation with Jim

-Possibly some music

-Random shit that Jim put in to fuck with him (AKA, he knows what a communist is)

Give me suggestions on what you want clarified on or suggestions on what you want to be changed in the reviews, and I'll add it is not a professional work, this is some kid fucking around on the internet. Anyways, have a good day/night -Poison.


	2. Chapter 2: A Team BRN

Hi! Poison here! This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as me. Special thanks for Dragoness of the Moon for reviewing it. I really Love Hello Orange, honestly one of my favorite Rosewick stories. The funny thing is I probably never would have read it if you didn't review my other fic, so again, thank you. Anyways, please enjoy!-Poison. (Poison from, like, two months ago)

Time to make some changes to chapter that needs to be changed...that's a lot of change...wow… (Also, that thank you to Dragoness is still relevant. Really, thank you for reviewing) -Poison (February, 4th, 2019)

Chapter Two

Pov: 3rd

Ten minutes before the rebirth.

Roman Torchwick, age twelve was walking down the street with his sister, Neo. Roman was a giant for his age at 5'7, and he was slightly muscular but thin from living on the streets for the past six years. He had what used to be bright orange hair now caked in dirt in a style covering one of his shining green eyes. Roman was wearing well-worn clothes, a gray tee shirt, and jeans with shitty sneakers. He hated how he looked, but that was all he could afford since his last 'job'. His sister, on the other hand, looked almost nothing like him. She was 10 years old and barely 4 foot. She had natural pink and brown hair that was perfectly split down the middle, with white streaks in it. She had one pink and one brown eye, and a cute face, which made it harder to believe that she was a criminal. She was mute, daddy dearest went off crazier than usual and it ended with one crushed windpipe. That was the day Roman and Neo left from that hell hole. After one year of the hardest time in their lives, they both became masters of sign language and reading subtle body language. The trait that she shared with Roman the most was his ability to think on his feet and act when shit needed to be done. She wore nicer clothes than Roman, a nice pink dress and shoes. Even if they were poor, Roman spoiled her as much as he possibly could.

Roman's one visible eye narrowed ever so slightly as he looked at his target. He was a tall, lanky man but he was loaded. A nice suit, nice shoes, a cane, and a shitty but expensive hat. Roman personally thought that bowler hats were the only hats that deserved to be worn on Remnant. He had been shadowing this guy for roughly 20 minutes with his sister at his side. Neo was just as good if not a better pickpocket than Roman himself, even if she was two years to his junior. He would never admit it, but he secretly hopes she does become a better thief than him, a better him in general.

He focused back on the man. The man suddenly stopped to look at a cute waitress in a coffee shop. A small smirk began to play on Roman's face as he began to maneuver through the crowd with a masters ability. He reached out his hand ever so slightly and picked the guys wallet with him none the wiser. Roman pocketed the wallet and went towards the specific forest two blocks away where Neo was waiting. His eye widened slightly when he saw her holding a wallet as well.

"So," Roman began "my little sister snagged one too? Good job Neo!" He said as he ruffled her hair. Neo was beaming. He opened the wallets to look at the haul. Even he was surprised by how loaded the guy he chose was. Neo's target was no slouch either. Altogether, they had a haul of over 2,000 lien. 'Nice,' Roman thought 'I can get some decent food and new clothes if I use this right. I can even maybe buy something extra for Neo' He smiled at the thought.

Neo, on the other hand, was just happy she could make her big brother proud. She had always looked up to Roman, especially after he basically for all intents and purposes, became her dad. She does not remember much of her real father, the only real memory she has is the crazed look in his eye while he stomped on her throat. She shivers slightly, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees Roman smiling softly at her, and she smiles back. If someone walked in on this scene, they would never have imagined the change that these two would bring upon Remnant.

Both of them snap to attention as a white light begins to envelop the forest. The light is blinding and both of them have to look away. After a full minute, the light begins to die down, and Neo and Roman open their eyes. In front of them is a kid, probably Neo's age, lying face up on the ground. He was roughly 4'7 and has blonde hair that is in an unusual style, not entirely dissimilar to Roman's. He is wearing a nice white coat with white dress pants, underneath the coat, he is wearing a green military suit of some kind. He was also wearing white gloves and black combat boots. On his face, he had a grim expression, almost as if he was having a bad dream.

Roman and Neo looked at each other. 'Should we help him up?' Neo signed.

Roman thought for a moment "Ehh...Sure. He looks rich, but he's still our age. We haven't stooped that low yet. If he is acting like a Schnee, we'll just kick his ass and steal his shit."

Neo lightly punched him on his shoulder (but she did agree with him), then went over to help the boy up. As she was about to shake him awake, he suddenly sits up and accidentally headbutts Neo. They both rear back in pain, and his eyes snap open, showing two yellow pupils staring into her one brown and pink eyes.

"Oh...Shit…" was all the new kid said.

Roman squatted down next to him "Please, feel free to explain how this is an 'oh shit' moment?" Roman asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

Neo smacked him upside the head "Son of a b- Neo! What the hell was that for?" Roman yelled, obviously in pain.

'Don't be an asshole, the kid just woke up.' she signed.

"Hey! Who are you calling kid? I'm around your age…. I think…" The new kid trailed off.

"You can use sign language?" Roman asked, now interested. He learned it out of necessity. Most people on Remnant could talk just fine so most had no need to learn it.

"I guess? I just got...woken up. I have absolutely no idea what is happening right now." The boy got up of the ground and dusted himself off.

"Um...Hi, my name is Blaine Whitaker" Blaine said as he started to get up "I am 9 years old and...That's all I can remember." He finished lamely.

'No explanation for the glowing white light?' Neo signed 'Neopolitan, age ten by the way, but you can call me Neo.'

"I am just as confused as you are Neo, I kind of...Woke up." Blaine said while shrugging.

"So, what you're saying is that you have amnesia? Roman Torchwick, age 12, in case you were wondering." Roman said.

"That's a pretty accurate description of my situation. So...Do you have a mirror on you guys?" Blaine asked.

"Sorry Blaine, but Neo and I are not exactly the richest people around… I could get you one...Maybe...If I feel like it…" Roman said.

"Hrmm…where do you guys live? Or are you h-"

Blaine gets cut off by Roman "Yes! We are homeless. It's not exactly a point of pride, but it's what we are. Someday, Roman Torchwick will be a name known across Vale! I will be the greatest thief of all time, with my trusty sister and partner in crime Neo!" He strikes a pose.

Neo facepalms and elbows him. 'You weren't supposed to tell him we were thieves! He could call the cops! Even if he doesn't, who says he won't just run away, I mean, who really wants to be friends with us?' Neo signs angrily at Roman, eventually just making up hand gestures in anger.

Roman felt her pain. They had no-one but themselves for six years. Neo had attempted to make friends, but they all left once they realized they were homeless. The last time it had happened, some white-haired kid came with two actual, fully grown adults and beat Neo up. He came back to see a bloody Neo curled on the concrete of the playground they were staying at. He held Neo in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. That night was the first and only time Roman came close to killing someone. He had almost beat the kid to death with a pipe, but Neo herself stopped him. Roman felt horrible in the aftermath, but in the moment, he was just so angry. Ever since that day, Neo has had a fear of someone, anyone leaving her for something better.

Blaine must have felt something too, as he walked over to her and gave her a soft smile.

"Neo, I don't hate you. It's obvious you don't really want to do this." Blaine assured her.

Neo seemed shocked for a few seconds before smiling right back at him. 'Huh,' she thought 'not such a bad guy.'

Roman, on the other hand, was deep in thought. He seemed to have come up with something because he clapped his fist to his palm. He said "Blaine!" Blaine looked at him "I have an offer for you."

"...Okay" Blaine replied.

"How would you like to join us?" Roman asked "It won't be easy and you will have to become a thief, but the way I see it, you could use to have a couple of friends."

Blaine thought for a moment. He didn't know exactly how he felt about stealing yet, so he was torn. He could join up with them, but then he would be pulled into some crime he might not even want to be a part of. Before he made a concrete decision, he caught the look on Neo's face. It looked so hopeful and innocent. Even though she was homeless, she still just wanted a friend. After seeing that, the choice was easy for Blaine.

He looked Roman dead in the eye and said: "I'll do it." He then promptly got tackled by Neo. Roman just laughed at the two of them, which gave both Blaine and Neo the same idea. They both nodded at each other and double-teamed him when he was off balance, knocking the wind out of him. He landed flat on his back, glaring at the sky. Both Neo and Blaine were chuckling as they stuck out their hands to help Roman up, and Roman took both of them without hesitation.

And just like that, the criminal powerhouse that was Team BRN (Born) was born.

[THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE]

[Vote for what you want me to write next]

Hi! Poison, and it's like three thirty in the morning. I got to go to an awkward family gathering tomorrow. I forgot, like, half of their names… It will not be fun. Anyways, how are you guys? Or gals? Or toasters? Whatever, I'm gonna post the Next chapter for the Multiverse fic soon, but it's not gonna be one from the poll. DBZA is honestly a little hard for me to stay on one video, so I haven't even finished the rough script for the reactions yet. I'm thinking...Hamilton. Anyways, have a great dusk/dawn!... Fuck that, have a great Day/Night!-Poison. (Sometime two months ago)

Howdy! It's me, Poison! And I just gotta say that this was really fun to write once again. If anyone is wondering about that Christmas tree chapter, it won't be deleted, mostly because it had a little more relevance to the story than I intended. Anyways, Have a good Day/Night!-Poison ( February 11th, 2019)


	3. Chapter 3: Weapon Time!

**This has had the least amount of changes so far - Poison, 2019.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Pov: 3rd**

 **Three weeks later**

Blaine, Neo, and Roman looked on as some rich jerk-off tried to grab at a waitress's ass. Roman looked back at Neo and Blaine and nodded his head, that guy _needed_ to be knocked down a few pegs. Roman and Neo both decided to stand back on this one beforehand, they needed to see how far Blaine had come. This was his final test in the school of thievery. He had been advancing at amazing speeds, thanks to his drive and natural talent. Although Roman being a natural teacher certainly doesn't hurt.

They drilled him for weeks, and he was ready for this. He needed to prove himself to Neo...and Roman. He maneuvered with skill that rivaled Roman's and slipped his hand into his targets pocket. He was in and out in seconds, a perfect job. He looked at the lien he grabbed and his eyes widened in shock.

"Holy fuck…" he whispered "25,000 lien?!"

He went out to meet Roman and Neo in their spot. He was still in a dazed state, why in gods name did that guy carry so much lien on him?

He went over to Neo and Roman 'How's the haul?' Neo signs.

Blaine chuckles a bit as he holds out the wallet. Neo and Roman jaws both drop. "Holy shit, that's the most I've ever seen in one run!" he says as he slaps Blaine on the back.

Neo smiles at Blaine and his heart melts. He turns his attention back to Roman and smirks at him "Thanks. Guess you can't call me kid anymore, huh you damn commie."

"Jesus kid, " Roman says, making sure to emphasize the kid "I still have no clue why that winds you up so much. How do you remember that you are nine, also, what the fuck is a commie? I think it's an insult, but I'm not sure."

Blaine still feels like shit about lying to them (and honestly he was thankful about how they were not that good of lie detectors yet), but he had no idea how to tell them. He has some clue on how he knows about people he has never met, but he does not have any clue how he knows music that does not exist...or phrases that do not exist. He's called Roman a communist multiple times and he always just looked at him confused.

He knew that he would need to tell them _something,_ he just didn't know how or what. He really did want to tell them, but how the hell would he explain it...that was kind of up in the air.

Blaine tries to steer the conversation away from how he got here, so he just says the first thing in his head "We need weapons."

'Excuse me?' Neo signed.

Blaine looked at her for a second, then he realized what he actually said"Oh! Uh," He stutters for a moment "We- uh - we're going to need weapons if we want to become the greatest criminals in all of Vale." Blaine said, rubbing the back of his head "So, with all of this money, I thought we could have some weapons made."

Roman scratched his chin "That's true...but who would let three kids purchase weapons? Plus, we don't even know what weapons we would be comfortable with." He pointed out.

Blaine just smirked a little "Roman, you out of all of us should know that money talks. I also think I have at least a basic idea of what you guys would like. Just give me a chance." Neo and Roman have another one of their silent conversations. Neo nods at me while smirking. Blaine smiled back "Thanks for trusting me guys."

Roman chuckles softly, then says "You're one of us now. I can trust myself and I can trust Neo. We've got no reason not to trust you." After saying his piece, Roman walked away, presumably to have a cigarette.

Neo shrugged and signed 'I think you're pretty cool, so I trust you to get me a pretty cool weapon, that's all.' She signed, then she walked after Roman. Blaine stood there for a moment, then sighed as he walked back into town, now on the hunt for a possibly illegal blacksmith.

 **One month later**

Blaine had a shit-eating grin on his face as he presented two boxes to Roman and Neo. After a month of hard labor with an old Walter and 20,000 lien, he had finally done it. The weapons were done. "Hi, and here are your weapons. After one month of working, hopefully, it's been worth the wait. Thanks, and have fun!" He said.

Roman and Neo walked up to him and took their boxes respectively. They opened up the boxes and saw a cane for Roman and an Umbrella for Neo.

Blaine decided to give them an explanation of how their weapons work inside and out. "Roman, meet your new weapon, Melodic Cudgel. Melodic Cudgel may look like it is made of wood, but it is actually made of steel. The hook of the cane can extend an extra 6 inches while in this mode. The tip of the cane itself can open up and fire highly explosive flares at any opponent. If you look closely, you will see a button at the very tip of the hook, that transforms your cane into a whip. The whip itself is 12 feet long and can be infused with dust. The whip is very sharp, being able to easily cut through most metals. Don't worry about the whip being too long to use, it responds to your hand movements and gestures." **(AN: Whip works on Castlevania logic)**.

Blaine then turns to Neo. "Neo, your weapon is an umbrella, and it is named Le Coeur de la lune, AKA The heart of the moon. I think we could just shorten it to Cor Lune. Just like Roman's cane, it is more than it seems. The fabric of the umbrella is laced with dust so it can block most attacks. You could even use the open umbrella like a shield. The fabric is still translucent enough to see through. Because of that, I also added a trigger that fires the same kind of flares that Roman's weapon uses while it is in shield mode. There is another surprise if you hit the little button on the hook."

Neo presses the button and sees a little blade stick out. "The umbrella is used to cover up the blade. If you hold the handle for longer than half a second and pull, the entire blade will come out. Once the blade comes out, the umbrella will then act like a normal shield." He bowed as they both began to clap.

"So, where's your weapon? I hope you didn't forget about yourself amigo numero tres?" Roman asked.

"I have it right here" Blaine replied. He pulled out a box that was larger than Neo's or Roman's. He opened it and pulled out a scythe, much to their surprise. "This baby is named Die Gnade des Wolfes." Roman and Neo blinked a couple of times.

'Bless you' Neo signed, still a little confused.

Blaine muttered something that sounded like "fuckin' commie"' and turned back to them "It means 'The mercy of the wolf'. This baby is seven feet tall and three foot five inches in width. Its blade is made of dust infused steel. I added a very strong yet flexible three-foot rope at the hilt to allow me to do some more unorthodox techniques. When I press this button on the shaft it transforms…" He says as he presses the button "Into two Mauser C96's. The two guns also have two 6 inch long barrels that can be put on or removed at any time. The rest of the scythe is put on my arms as a type of arm guard." he says as he sits on a rock.

Roman and Neo are impressed with what he made for them 'I love it!' Neo signed, earning a smirk from Blaine.

Roman holds up his new cane "I think this will make me look...professional. Just how I need to be as the king of crime!" Roman said striking an overdramatic pose. Neo and Blaine chuckled at this and Roman just smirked back at them.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the library, come to find me in an hour," Blaine said as he got up.

"Will do amigo," said Roman striking a salute. Blaine waved and walked off.

Blaine found out a while ago that he needed to keep up on his studies, instead of just knowing everything right off the bat. As he walked to the library, he became lost in thought 'I have to figure out how to use a scythe effectively, while learning more about Remnant as a whole, while trying to figure out how to unlock aura, _while_ trying to figure out how to keep my two best friends alive…' He sighed as he pushed open the library door. He found a couple of books on the history of Remnant, some middle-school textbooks, and some books on aura. He sank deeply into a chair in a dark corner of the library, and only had one thought 'I'm so fucked…'

 **WHOOOO! *Streamers* Finally! Longest chapter yet (even though it's still under 2k words…). I got it done! This was fun to write, I just guess I like writing this story. That's a thing I learned, you can't write something If you don't like writing it. That might influence my multiverse fic from now on… Anyways, thank you for all who favorited and followed. It means a lot to have my own work liked. Thank you all! Have a good day/night-Poison (dumb boi Poison of six months ago)**

" **This was gay"- Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA, 2019**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Tree Picking Time!

**Hi! Poison Here! The date of writing this is 12/12/18, so if this takes longer than a week and a half, you can yell at me. Expect a little bit of a change in format. This is my first** ' **REAL'** **Fic, so I had no clue how to write it. Thank you 7th Maniac for the advice. I really appreciate it. Anyways... Welcome to chapter 4? I kind of don't like the new thing they did with mobile, so it depends where you read it. If you are on a computer, it would be 'technically' chapter 5. If you are on mobile, it is 'technically' chapter six. In this chapter… Stuff happens that may or may not, probably not, be integral to the plot...deal with it. But you might meet some important people! Maybe! Anyways, enjoy - Poison**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Pov:3rd**

 **Five months later**

Blaine walked through the door of the new apartment after a successful heist. Roman just purchased the place last week. Roman had sworn on his father's life that he had used legitimate cash moneys to purchase it, but he hated his father so he most likely just sold a car he jacked from some CEO.

'If this was legitimate' Blaine thought, chuckling slightly 'they wouldn't let a twelve-year-old buy it.'

The interior of the place was nothing too crazy, but it was still nice. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a pretty decent kitchen made this place very comfortable living for our three best friends, even if Blaine did have to sleep on the couch. Neo had been overjoyed that they had gotten off of the street and that she now had a nice bed to sleep in.

The weapons that Blaine made had done wonders for them as a group. They started taking more money, taking more risks. They even felt confident enough to now start doing small-scale bank robberies. Compared to four, no even two months ago, their standard of living had increased dramatically from, in Roman's kind wording, fucking garbage, to a pretty damn nice apartment.

The first thing Blaine saw when he walked in was a complete and total mess. Pans from the kitchen lay around the living room, the TV had a huge crack in it, and the couch had all of it's stuffing ripped out. Blaine also heard some yelling coming from Roman's room. He sighed as he made his way through the war zone and he opened the door. He saw Roman and Neo at opposite ends of the bed. Neo was holding the sword portion of the weapon threateningly while Roman had managed to take the shield portion of the umbrella and was cowering behind it. Neo had a dangerous glint in her eye, and Blaine decided to get involved before she murdered him.

"Hey" Blaine said, getting everyone's attention "...The fuck is happening right now? I left for not even three hours, and this is what I come back to?"

"Blaine!" said Roman "She's trying to kill me! All I did was accidentally throw out an ice-cream tub before it was licked clean. You have to help me!" Roman was pleading at this point.

' **YOU HAVE COMMITTED GREAT SIN'** Neo signed ' **YOUR JUDGMENT SHALL BE SWIFT AND PAINLESS, WHICH IS MORE THAN YOU DESERVE, FILTHY HEATHEN!'**

Blaine sighed "Neo, I have more ice-cream in the second bag on the stove, I can give it to you if you just c-" Blaine didn't even finish his sentence before Neo stood before him with wide puppy eyes. He sighed "...Just don't do this again, please?" he said, but Neo was already in the kitchen "...When did I become the dad of this family?" He asked himself.

Roman slid down next to his bed. He held his hands in a mock prayer "Dear god, why does my sister literally worship ice-cream? Thanks! From Roman Torchwick." He buries his head in his hands. Blaine moves over to sit next to him and pats him on the back. They sit there for a couple of minutes, pondering their life decisions. About ten minutes later, Blaine gets up to go check on Neo and Roman decides to do the same. What they see shocks them both, Neo standing in the middle of a clean place, she even had the TV fixed (somehow). She had an embarrassed look on her face as she looked at the floor, avoiding their gazes.

'I kind of got carried away...' She signed 'So I cleaned up. I'm sorry about that, I just really like ice-cream...Sorry?'

Blaine and Roman looked at her blankly for a couple seconds "...You are literally impossible to stay mad at, you know that?" Blaine said.

She looked up and gave them a smirk 'Thanks, I try' she winked.

Blaine then showed what the latest job had earned him to the two and went to sit on the couch. He pulled out the laptop that they had bought a month ago and started researching aura. He had to get down how aura works before he could activate it for himself, much less his friends. He also looked up current events of the world to try to place when he was. On the side, he was also figuring out how to use his scythe more effectively. He could aim pretty well, but he was not even close to comparable to Ruby with his scythe yet, and he needed to be within the next 2 years.

He put down the laptop and rubbed his eyes. What the hell did he do to deserve this? He enjoyed being with Roman and Neo, but this was such _bullshit!_ He, as a nine-year-old, should not have to learn all of this. Granted he has the brain of around a sixteen-year-old, but it's still bullshit. He knows he technically doesn't _have_ to, but he would rather not die within the next two years.

Roman walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder "Hey! We're heading out. Wanna come?"

Blaine looks at the computer, then shuts it abruptly "Fuck yes, I would love to." He got up and put on some clothes. He had grown to a flat 5' in recent times, much to Neo's despair, so he had made the uniform he woke up with remade. He wore that as often as he possibly could. He also put on a light jacket and a hat, it had just turned winter, and he hated the cold.

He went outside into the city covered in fresh snow and saw Roman smoking and Neo standing right next to him. Blaine shook his head "That will kill you faster than anything we do together." He said to Roman while pointing at the cigarette.

Roman pulled it out of his mouth "...Says criminal number one to criminal three. We literally rob banks, I think I can smoke if I so god-damn please."

Blaine held up his hand in mock surrender "Hey! Just saying, don't come crawling back to me when you lost your left lung and have mouth cancer. So… what exactly are we doing?"

Neo signed 'We are going to pick out a Christmas tree!' she spun around once she finished signing.

They all headed off to find a Christmas tree worthy of them. Neo mercilessly judged every tree until she found the perfect one. Roman and Blaine were just left in awe of the fact that she was judging trees at all. 'THEY ARE JUST FUCKING TREES!' screamed a voice in Blaine's head. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised, that's just how Neo was. He smiled in spite of himself. He was just happy that he had friends to spend time with, and he hoped he always did.

Neo apparently found a tree that made her happy, because she shoved them over to it and made them pay for it. Granted, they were going to do it anyways, but she didn't need to be a douche about it. Once they purchased the tree, Roman asked the obvious question "So, Neo, did you genius plan involve a way to _move_ the tree halfway across the city and up into our room?"

Neo and Blaine's faces both fell as they realized the hell they were going to have to get through just to put up a Christmas tree.

It was almost funny. If BRN had gone just two aisles to the let, they would have seen a very distressed blonde man being pulled around by an energetic nine-year-old blonde girl. All while being followed close behind by a little seven-year-old black haired girl in a red cloak...with silver eyes.

 **YEET! You did meet important people...for about two sentences. Hi! Poison here and it is 12:34 AM on Saturday the fifteenth, and I am about to go to fucking bed. Anyways, please tell me what you thought about this chapter. I know it might not be too important to the overall story, but I liked writing it, so suck it. Anyways, see you sometime soon with the next chapter. Have a good Day/Night. Thanks!-Poison.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fall Begins

**Hi, Poison here. I took the term "Winter Break" to heart and I took a break from writing. Well, I planned out this chapter and the next one in my head but never really sat down and wrote anything. Welcome to chapter five. The longest thought out and longest chapter so far. I am going to be completely honest, I had absolutely no structure when I started this story, but I think I'm getting back into the groove I had in November. Anyways, please enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Pov: 3rd**

 **Four Years later…**

 **(AN- The ages are thus, Roman is sixteen, Neo is fourteen, and Blaine is thirteen. If you are wondering if they have Aura...they do. I'm thinking of making an Omake story...so if I do, (and that's a pretty big if) I'll write about that experience.)**

Blaine found himself walking next to Roman and Neo down the streets of Vale at six PM. Neo was on his left with her umbrella over her shoulder and a duffel bag in her other hand. She had stopped growing at twelve, and she stayed at four-foot ten-inches, much to her annoyance. She now wore her 'cannon' outfit and was signing to Blaine. Roman had his trusty cane, which he could finally use as a cane, at his side. He was much taller than before, now at a flat six-foot, which made him look pretty intimidating to most people...although Blaine and Neo were not most people. He wore his outfit as well. Blaine himself had grown to five-foot four-inches, yet he still wore the same custom-made clothes he woke up in. He had them made larger, of course, but Neo and Roman liked to give him shit about it. Actually, that was the topic of debate as they headed down third avenue.

"All I'm saying is that you need to find something new." Roman said "I'll be the first to admit that it suits you, but you never wear anything else when we go out. You _sometimes_ wear a coat, but that doesn't count. Even I change it up sometimes, and I'm me!"

'I hate to say this, but he does have a point.' Neo signed. Even if she did like how he looked in his white coat and white dress pants, Blaine's wardrobe needed some updating.

"Come on! I look god-damn amazing in this! I will never need anything else, except _maybe_ a tee shirt and jeans. Anyhow, is this really the best time to be discussing this? I feel like we have more pressing matters on our hands, such as our jobs?" Blaine said. He could see their point, really, he could, but he really got attached to this jacket. And really… he just thought he looked too cool in it to take it off.

"Shut up, you know this is an easy job compared to some of the other shit we do," Roman said, slightly exasperated at Blaine. "We do this type of stuff on our own! Why did you have us all come along?"

'When he talked to me he said something about "Family bonding", but I think he just wanted to get more money out of this job' Neo signed.

"Oh! You wound me so Neo! I mean, you're right but doesn't make it hurt any less." Said Blaine trying really hard to be as dramatic as possible.

They pull up on their target. It was a decently sized bank. But the vaults were not the main focus of this job. In the back of the store, they were keeping a tiara for the daughter of a Mistralian mobster. They had the whole heist planned out beforehand, so they decided to go over it before they jumped headfirst in. They stopped by a lamp-pole on the opposite side of the street and went over the plan that Roman had made the week before.

"Let's just get this over with." Roman said "Blaine, make sure you got your guns in your sleeves. Take the back entrance and take out the cameras then go grab some lien from the vault. Neo, you and I will go through the front. After he knocks out the camera, I will get the tiara while you help him with the lien. We'll get out before anyone can call the police. I know you guys know this, but no killing anybody. The car is in the back. We good?" The other two nodded in agreement "Then let's get this show on the road."

Blaine goes around to the back of the building while Roman and Neo stay at the front. Blaine goes in first. He had to choke out a guard, but that was par for the course. He went up the stairs while avoiding the cameras to make it to the surveillance room. Meanwhile, Roman and Neo were waiting for his signal.

"I'm just saying that Pyrrha Nikos could _never_ be an actress!" Roman said, "Her personality is just too bland, granted she's only thirteen and we've only seen her in gladiator fights, but she has the personality of a soggy piece of bread."

'But do you really need a personality to make it big?' Neo shot back 'I agree with you, but personality is not what gets you into the movie scene, it's how many people you blow-I mean know.'

Roman looks at her for a second then puts his head in his hands "...Neo, she's younger than you are. And don't pretend to slip up, you are using fucking sign language. But you do have a point, I will say that, but then the question becomes does she do acting or modeling because then I think that-"

Roman and Neo's very important conversation gets interrupted when Blaine sends them a text saying that the surveillance was down.

Roman and Neo head into the bank itself. Neo walks right past the cameras without giving it a second thought. She heads straight for the vault while Roman goes around to the back rooms to 'meet' with the manager. He accidentally bumps into a girl, and he mumbles sorry while turning slightly and tipping his hat. As he says sorry he catches silver eyes looking back up at him. He looks into them for maybe a moment too long, but he soon resumes his normal pace. A few minutes later, he struts into Jeff Maroon's office without a care in the world.

"Hey, kid! Who the fuck are you? Get to the front!" the man named Jeff Maroon says. He is a very obese man with a thick neck who barely fits in his chair. He has slicked back greasy black hair and shades to boot. He also wore a tacky suit that looks as though it was purchased from the dollar store, that only fueled Romans minor dislike of the man.

"Oh! Excuse me, sir, I was looking for a...Jeff Maroon? Are you him? Great, hi! I'm Roman Torchwick, and me and my two siblings are in the process of robbing your bank." Before Maroon could say anything, Roman switches his cane to its whip form lightning fast and wraps it around Maroon's neck. "Shhh...wouldn't want to accidentally be beheaded, would you?" Roman chuckles "Eh, killings not my thing, but I will knock you out." He says as he flicks his wrist, and Maroon gets whipped into the wall of his office.

Roman looks down at Maroon's unconscious body for a little bit. He pulls out a cigarette but then sees some cigars on Maroon's table. He thinks for a moment, then takes one of them. He lights it and puts it in his mouth. He thinks for another moment, then throws his cigarette pack down and takes Maroon's whole stash. He then starts looking for the tiara.

Neo struts towards the vault. She sees a guard on her left. She waves at him, and he looks confused. He looks even more confused when she walks closer and puts her parasol off of her shoulder. He is hit with the realization just before he is knocked unconscious. As the guard's body falls, Neo smirks.

She continues on her way to the vault. When she gets there, she groans because she has to open it. 'Why didn't Roman do this?' she thought to herself 'It doesn't matter that I'm better at fighting, he's still stronger than me.' She sighed as she used her entire body-weight to open the vault. When she did, she took a long look at the contents. She estimated that there was roughly $100,000 worth of lien in the vault in total. She took the duffel bag and started to fill it.

Neo hears someone come up behind her. She whips around and points her umbrella at the invader, but not before she feels the barrel of a gun pointed at her forehead. She looks up and sees Blaine giving her a shit-eating grin. She pulls the umbrella away but kicks him in the shin. He recoils in pain.

"What the hell Neo? I was joking!

'Yeah? I felt like I was going to die. Just grab a bag and start filling.'

Blaine sighs but does as she says. They cleaned out the vault and begin to look for Roman. They find him smoking a cigar with the tiara in hand.

"Good work! Let's get out of here." Blaine says, then he notices something "...where did ya' get the cigar?"

"You're gonna focus on my cigar? Not the extremely expensive tiara in my hand, or the fact that we should be, ya know, getting out?" Roman said.

Blaine just shook his head and ran out the back, with the other two close behind. The three made it out the back without someone seeing them. Roman got in the driver's seat of the car while Neo got in the passenger side. Blaine got in the back because Neo refuses to, and Blaine is smart so he fears Neo.

The drive to their apartment took around ten minutes. Once they got to their home, they took the fire exit to their room. Once they got in, Neo flopped down on the couch with Blaine close behind. Blaine turned on the T.V. and flipped to the two of them's favorite show (Game of Thrones) while Roman set both the money and the tiara on the kitchen table. Roman began to count how much lien they had amassed.

Roman smirked to himself thinking about how much shit Maroon was in now that the tiara was gone. The police would never be able to protect him from the number of Mistralian mobsters that will be out for his head. He unconsciously lit another cigar.

Once he was done counting the lien, he got the others attention by turning off the T.V. and cleared his throat.

"We had a good day. Neo, you and Blaine got us roughly seventy-five thousand richer in Lien alone. Plus with the tiara, we just got ourselves a damn good net gain of roughly three-hundred thousand lien, which is fucking insane." He thought for a second before continuing "Actually...I think we can upgrade to a penthouse with this new cash plus all the stuff we had saved up."

Neo nodded her head in agreement. She really liked the place...but she knew she would like the penthouse more. Blaine also agreed, but just so he would have more space. Being in close proximity to Neo made him very uncomfortable… and hard. Especially when she walked around in just her bra and panties. Say what you will, but Neo knew she looked good.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. The three of them looked at each other confused. Roman went to the door and opened it. There stood, a woman of eighteen with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Is this the Torchwick residence?" she asked.

"...Yes? Who are you?" Roman asked, suspicious of her. Roman had a good sense of self-preservation, and his gut was telling him that this lady was not someone you _wanted_ knocking at your door.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" the woman smiled, but everyone could plainly see that it was fake.

'She's a novice, but she is still dangerous.' Blaine thought.

"My name is Cinder Fall, and I have a...job offer for you. Can we discuss the details inside? It is pretty rude to keep a lady waiting." she purred at Roman.

Roman glared at her for a moment, then looked at his sibling and his best friend. He looked back at her "...You have five minutes." He stepped aside.

Cinder let herself in. She sat at the far end of the kitchen table. The other three gathered around her, Blaine showing the most hesitation. This did not go unnoticed by Neo, who now looked at the guest with a more critical eye.

"I've heard" She began "that you three are the best up-and-coming thieves in Vale. Is that true?"

'Bitch, do you see that tiara? You're god-damn right it's true!' Neo signed. When Cinder just looked confused, Blaine translated for her. Albeit a censored version.

"I see...So you would not be opposed to working for me?" Cinder said nonchalantly.

Neo nearly stabbed Cinder right then and there if not for Roman saying "Hold on, we are thieves. We don't need to work for anybody. What can you be offering that would be so grand to make us change our mind?"

Cinder smirked "More Lien than you know what to do with...and something more. We can discuss the details of your contract later if you accept. I will be back in one weeks time, please do not die. It would be such a shame for our partnership to end prematurely. Ta-ta." She got out of her seat and left the room.

The three sat in silence for a solid minute, then Roman chuckled. Neo followed soon after, Blane joined in. It eventually turned into full-blown laughter.

Roman stopped laughing for a second "How the fuck does she think negotiations work? She told us nothing of what we are going to get, except an unspecified amount of lien, and some bullshit promise of 'something more'? Please, as if we would ever take that deal."

Blaine stopped laughing as well. He was about to agree with Roman, but then he realized something. He knew vaguely who Cinder Fall was and what she was planning to do. He knew she had to be stopped, if not for the sake of Remnant than for the sake of him and his friends being able to sleep at night. He thought some more about her offer, and a plan began to form in his mind. Not a full plan, but a rough sketch. He had about half the pieces of a puzzle, but he was going to guess what it was before it was too late to do so.

Blaine saw that Neo was looking at him intensely. She had become very good at recognizing his emotions and guessing what he was thinking. That's probably why he… 'No' He thought 'focus'. He looked at Neo, then at Roman. Roman was his best friend and the closest thing to a brother he had. He sighed as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Roman...Neo?" He said, "I have something to tell you guys." He wiped his mouth and prayed to whatever deity out there who wanted to listen that he would not be alone after saying this.

 **Okay, I'm done. Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to write the Multiverse fic after this so...yeah. How was your break? Mine was pretty nice...BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!**

 **OMAKE #1: Happy Thoughts and Green Eyes**

I have been wondering around this bank trying to find my father and my sister. They were so annoying sometimes! They just wondered away without even considering my feelings first…

They seem so different than me. They are both headstrong and ambitious. Always full of a fire that can't be quenched. Always want something to do, something to strive towards. I just want to help people. As long as I can do that, I would be satisfied. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even related to them….

Nope! Bad thoughts Ruby! Put on that smile and show the world that you can take a punch. As long as you look happy, you are happy!

...But seriously, where are they? I've been looking for like...Five hours! Well...not really Five hours, but to me, a mere eleven-year-old girl, it might as well be.

While having an imaginary argument that I'm winning, some meanie bumps into me! I'm just about to say something to him when he turns and says sorry. I get a look at his face. He doesn't look much older than me...maybe only four or five years older. He has his hair styled in a very particular way, his bangs covering up one of his eyes. That's the part that's the most captivating, his eye. It is a piercing green color. I was thinking about his eye for so long, I didn't even notice him walking away from me.

...He won't escape from justice! I, Ruby Rose, swear to meet you one day in the field of combat, and exact my revenge!

But for some reason, every time I blink...all I see is that piercing green eye.

 **We are now done with fixing up shit and can move on to greener pastures, next chapter should be out soon. - Poison 2019**


	6. A Notice

So...I haven't updated this in a while...you might think. In actuality, I was just fixing some of the stuff in earlier chapters and making the story just...look nicer. The Next chapter should be out soon. If you need to, get a refresher on what's going on and what Blaine can remember, it might help you with the new shit I put out. If you can't tell by my writing, I'm a little tired, so Imma go get some sleep. Till next time- Poison


	7. Chapter 6: The Harship of Resurrection

**Chapter Six**

Neo and Roman's attention was now completely on Blaine. Blaine, however, was still trying to figure out what to say. Eventually, Roman just said, "Well...anytime now."

"Heh, the funny thing is that I thought that this would be easy...well easier." Blaine stalled "I'm supposed to be dead."

Roman and Neo just looked at him 'We know that we are criminals. We do that stuff for a li-'

"I don't mean it like that, I died!" Blaine yelled, "I got hit by a truck and died. Boom, the end. I fucking died."

The other two looked on in shock of his outburst, "...What?"

"I was walking, then I was bleeding out. I died." Blaine repeated "Then I woke up in this...void. I found a guy, he talked to me and I was sent here. That day you found me? That was right after I got here. I never had any parents, I literally poofed into existence." Blaine started to chuckle "You want to know something funny?"

Neo and Roman were both a little shaken but Neo still had the mental fortitude to sign 'Not really.'

"We don't exist. This is a fictional world. I was transported to a world that was created." Blaine smiles, but there is no humor in it "I know things I should not. I want to change things that most likely should not be changed. I want to make the world better, but I might just make it worse." After that declaration, Blaine looked down at his hands and started drumming them against the countertop.

Roman and Neo both looked almost broken at this point, and honestly, Blaine could not blame them.

Roman looked straight at Blaine and sighed deeply. This was not what Roman had expected his day to be. "I need some fresh air." He got out of his seat and walked to the balcony.

Neo stayed in her seat unmoving. Her eyes, however, told a completely different story. Her eye colors were changing at a rapid pace. For a solid twenty seconds of complete silence, Neo's eyes were flashing. Eventually, she settled on her normal pink and brown.

Blaine looked up at her and what he saw surprised him. She was smiling at him. For some reason, she was smiling. His confusion must have been shown plainly, as Neo chuckled softly to herself (Or the Neo equivalent).

'You have been my best friend for over four years.' She signed, 'No matter what happened, I'm still your friend. I know Roman feels the same way, it's just harder for him to admit it.'

Blaine looked at her in shock, but his face slowly turned into a smile. Not his normal smug one, a genuine smile. "Thanks," he said, stopping himself from choking up, "for everything."

Neo shot a smile just as bright right back 'Don't mention it'

They sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for Roman. Both Blaine and Neo appreciated it and did not even attempt to breach it. They heard the sliding door open and saw the familiar mastermind walk through the door. He sat down at the seat across from Blaine.

"What do you want me to do." He said, looking Blaine dead in the eye.

For the second time that day, Blaine was floored. "What?"

"You want us to help right?" Roman said, still looking him in the eye "I am more than willing to help my frien-no, brother with whatever you need. So, I want you to tell me what you need me to do."

Neo looked at Blaine and nodded her head while Roman was talking.

Blaine looked at them for a moment, before chuckling and putting his head in his hands. "Ya know, you guys are actually the most amazing people I have ever met."Blaine straightened up his back, cracked his neck, and allowed himself for the first time to be completely and totally honest with his best friends.

 **Two Hours Later…**

"That should be it. I know it's risky, but it is the best I can do with the information that I have." Blaine said apologetically.

Roman frowned "I won't lie, I hate this plan...but with what you've said, I doubt there is a better one we could have made."

Neo added 'Plus, we are dealing with people who are a lot higher up on the 'danger' scale than we are. I seriously doubt any plan would be totally safe.'

The other two nodded at that. Even if they did not know exactly who Cinder was, they knew that later on, she would have a significant portion of the White Fang on her side. That alone made her dangerous, not to mention the fact that Roman was so obviously under her when Blaine saw him…

"Even now, when she is younger, I have strong reservations that we would even be able to hit her, much less kill her," Blaine said, wincing internally. Sure he's killed before, they all have, but they never really got used to it. "Our only real option is to work 'with' her and sabotage from the shadows."

Roman sighed deeply. He hated that woman, even after only knowing her for a few minutes. Having to work with her for the foreseeable future and being the one to interact with her… 'I hate this already' Roman thought to himself.

Roman got out of his chair "Well, I'll try to find a way to contact her and agree. Have any idea what the 'something more' she mentioned is?"

Neo signed 'Probably just your pre-planned death.'

Roman frowned "No way in hell I am getting killed by some yellow-eyed _whore_." he growled. He marched over to the door, almost forgetting to grab his hat.

Blaine smirked, "Don't knock it till' ya try it."

"Oh fuck you." With that, Roman slammed the door.

Neo and Blaine both shared a laugh. Blaine soon got up to get a drink before things got too awkward ('Seriously, when did she get hot and cute?'). As he got up, he heard a tapping on the table. He turned and Neo signed to him.

'Whenever you need to vent, talk to me. I don't know if you know this, but I'm pretty good at listening.' she added with a smirk.

Blaine smirked right back "Will do. Thank you." As he was walking, he smiled even more ('Jesus Blaine, calm it with the smiling). 'I really did pick the right one to love.' he thought. At that, he almost tripped over his own feet.

'LOVE? Christ, calm down Blaine. So you've known her for four years, think she's cute and would love to see her smile the rest of her life. Tha-that doesn't mean you love her, you just...ah fuck it.' He rubbed his eyes 'I've been denying it for, like, the last two years. Fuck it, maybe I am in love with her, but "I'm not just going to tell her."

He heard a knock on the wall and saw Neo standing there 'Tell me what?'

Blaine knew he was fucked "Nothing, just that the coffee maker is broken. Didn't want to worry you over something so small."

'Oh, ok. Think you can fix it?'

Blaine nodded perhaps a little too enthusiastically "Yep, I most certainly can."

'...Cool' she signed as she walked to her room.

As soon as he heard the door close, Blaine bashed his head against the wall and slumped down against it. 'Fuck you, Jim.'


End file.
